1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to container data centers, and more particularly to a container data center having a ventilating system for dissipating heat thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plurality of servers is densely arranged in a standard container to form a container date center. Each of the servers typically includes at least a power supply device, a motherboard, a hard disk drive, and an optical disk drive, all of which can generate considerable heat during operation of the server. Generally, cooling fans are provided to draw cooling air from the ambient to dissipate the heat of the servers. However, the ambient cooling air typically carries dust, which may adversely affect the safe operation of the servers.
What is needed, therefore, is a solution which can overcome the limitations described.